


What went down onstage?

by pr0bablyn0body



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Mark and Ethan, UnusAnnus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Bottom Ethan Nestor, Choking, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Edgeplay, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, Humiliation, Kissing, M/M, Name-Calling, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Mark Fischbach, Touring, crankiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr0bablyn0body/pseuds/pr0bablyn0body
Summary: After the "too sexy for my shirt" part of the dance, Ethan gets hot and bothered. Unbeknownst to him, he's not the only one. They're also sharing a hotel room ;)
Relationships: Crankiplier, Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor
Comments: 50
Kudos: 439





	What went down onstage?

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i just wanna say a few things before you read this. first of all, i need to go to horny jail. i also want to apologise in case this is really bad, or really cringe (i hope not lmao). i kinda just wanted everything in this fic, like everything smut. so if its just too much or a lot, i understand. my other series won't be this jam-packed but this is a slight one-off! i just needed to write lmao. Also this whole thing was inspired by one clip, my brain needs to s t o p. anyway, enjoy!

They had just finished another show of the You’re Welcome Tour Reboot, all the guys included were spent after giving their all. Luckily they had all gotten a little more used to being more tired and worn out again, their previous vigorous performing schedule from a couple years ago really helping them out. They were still extremely glad that they decided to do one last comeback tour though.

Wade, Bob and Tyler were all discussing their favourite part of tonights show whilst walking to the backstage area - Mark and Ethan were a little behind them and walking together in a comfortable silence.

Inside Ethan’s mind was a whole different story however, one part of the show caused him to blush at the memory of it. 

He was interrupted from his thoughts by Tyler, which was probably for the best. Ethan spent way too much time in his head.

“Dude, your dance offs are getting better every night!” Tyler complimented, all of them sharing a small chuckle. Bob suddenly started to laugh a bit louder, gaining the attention of the rest of the group who absolutely wanted to know what was funny. 

“I swear to god Mark and Ethan are just gonna end up making out on stage one day.” Bob laughed, making the rest begin to chuckle as well. Tyler snorted, nodding his head in agreement.

“Literally every time during the ‘too sexy for my shirt’ bit, Ethan always manages to look genuinely taken aback as if he has no idea Mark’s gonna turn round!” Tyler exclaimed, hearing Wade’s laugh get a little louder. 

It took Ethan a good 20 seconds before he processed what had been said,  
“Hey! I do not look taken aback when Mark turns round!” He scowled towards Tyler.

“Dude you genuinely look like Mark’s about to knock you the fuck out every single time.” Bob chuckled, looking towards Mark who was finally becoming interested in the conversation. 

“What’re you saying? Ethan’s intimidated by me? Ah, come on. Who isn’t.” Mark chipped in, as a result Ethan’s scowl was now aimed at Mark too. 

“Hey! I’m not intimidated by you!” Ethan argued, having an idea that no matter what he said Mark would always end up being right. Ethan began to zone out a little as the other began talking again. 

It’s not that he’s wrong, Mark turning around so snappily after Ethan had gotten all up in his space and gave him such a gaze with darkened eyes. Of course Ethan was intimidated, not only that but as shameful as it is - also a little turned on. 

One of the many reasons why he didn’t want to get into this argument with Mark, he picks up on Ethan’s lies very easily. Mark had put Ethan back in his place onstage, at least that how Ethan felt. Also, like he’s the only one who picked up on it or thought of it - which is honestly a good thing. 

God, the look and the absolute power stance Mark had onstage made Ethan weak at the knees. He really hoped that if it was filmed, nobody would pick up on Ethan’s shaky stance. 

He knew for a fact that afterwards when he was on the floor he, in a millisecond, glanced down at Mark’s crotch. He couldn’t help it! Between feeling the need to make himself small as possible and trying to keep eye contact, it was a lot.

He made a mental note to check for the video later to make sure people weren’t seeing the way Ethan acted. 

God the feeling of needing to lower himself down for Mark. Not to mention how shaky and stumbly his body went, he cant imagine what it must’ve looked like on camera. He was lucky that the whole ‘falling down’ thing was a known part of the dance as Ethan’s legs were definitely too close too collapsing. 

Mark snapped his fingers in front of Ethan’s face, causing the smaller man to jump and be ripped away from his thoughts. 

“W-What?” Ethan replied quietly, for some reason not daring to look at Mark’s eyes. Mark was curious as to what was going on with his friend, as he noticed his stance and how he was looking down to the floor. 

Mark wanted to test something real quick. 

“Ethan.” Mark spoke, not too firm but with a bit of authority in it. The other guys hadn’t really noticed as they were talking amongst themselves, waiting for Ethan to think up a reply.  
“Ethan, look at me.” Mark spoke, a lot more authority and deepness used in his tone.

Immediately Ethan reciprocated the eye contact, for some reason wanting to shrink into himself. 

“I asked you a question, Eth.” Mark added, hiding the grin from his lips.

“Sorry s-“ Ethan caught himself, he caught himself fucking quickly, “Sorry, s-so sorry Mark.” Ethan answered, hoping the serious yet kind of jokey voice was a good enough answer for Mark. Before Ethan could start thinking himself into a tsunami again about how he almost said ‘sir’ with his whole chest, Mark pulled him back out from his head. 

“It’s okay. Good.” Mark replied, for some reason making Ethan shiver - the smaller man hoped Mark would pass it off as a random chill. Mark just smirked slightly and picked up conversation with the rest of the guys, leaving Ethan to try de-fluster himself.

“Honestly, Ethan’s intimidated by everyone.” Tyler suddenly declared, once again catching dead eye from the brunette.

“I am not!” Ethan squeaked, watching as all 4 of his friends shared a look together before looking back.

Mark pretended to take a quick “intimidating” step towards Ethan, of course Ethan’s knees went weak again and he felt like he shouldn’t be standing up anymore.

He tried to take the look of ‘oh shit, this man could 1000% overpower me so easily’ and replace it was a ‘hehe guess i got pranked’ type of shit, even Ethan knew he was not slick enough to get away with it so he just sulked.

Making Mark chuckle as he tried to hide the smirk on his lips. Bob interrupted the moment with a small laugh,  
“As much as I’d like to stay here and help bully Ethan, I’m rather hungry. And I know that we said we were getting food on our way to the hotel.” Bob announced, making everybody realise just how hungry they were. 

They all agreed on what they wanted and after getting some shit from the backstage room and regrouping with Amy and Kathryn they waltzed outside to the tour bus. Unfortunately, Ethan was still hung up from what had happened earlier but told himself he’d check and everything was gonna be fine and nobody would notice. 

-/-/-/-

Everyone had finished eating and were on their way to the hotel, which was an approximate 2 and a half hour drive which usually means hell for Ethan’s ADD. Being surrounded by his friends, however, made the situation all the better. 

“Amyyy.” Ethan drawled out, laying upside down over the sofa so his legs were at the back. Amy smiled fondly at him, curious as to what he was gonna say this time.

“Don’t hate me. But I was talking to my friend Mika and I was telling her about the tour and everything and obviously because you help out and do so much I ended up blabbering,” Ethan started, Amy couldn’t help but smile at how Ethan talked so wonderfully about her, “so it sorta came out that you’re single, she asked by the way, and I showed her a picture of you and she said you were - and I quote ‘gorgeous’.” Ethan explained as he shot a beaming smile towards Amy. Amy couldn’t help but smile back, Ethan’s smile was contagious. 

“She also said if you wanted her number to just talk then I can give it to you and if not-“  
“I’ll get her number then.” Amy replied, giggling when she saw Tyler raise his eyebrows curiously.

Anybody who knew Amy understood how incredibly kind, thoughtful and hardworking she was - also how beautiful she was- but she’s also incredibly shy and never really wants to be in situations she doesn’t need to be in. 

Tyler soon pulled his face together and decided to smile warmly at her, hoping to get across that he was proud of her for being straightforward with someone she’s interested in talking too. 

Ethan was ecstatic as he gave his friends number to Amy, glad he could help her meet someone new. 

“Sorry Kathryn, you already have a boyfriend so I don’t have a friend for you.” Ethan called over to her, where she was currently editing a video with one earphone out. 

“That’s alright, Eth.” Kathryn chuckled before turning back to her laptop. As Amy decided to send a text to Mika, Ethan pulled himself upright on the sofa - almost gasping as he had forgot to check YouTube and twitter for the clips.  
He tried to calm himself down, he had time. Ethan was mostly nervous for how he was gonna look in the video, because if he looks exactly how he felt he looked in the moment then he’s fucked. 

Bob, Wade, Tyler and Mark were taking turns playing a video game that Ethan was a little too immersed in his hunt, to find out the name of. 

Ethan decided to check YouTube first as this is probably where it’d get the most attention, he almost prayed to a god he didn’t believe in to make sure nothing popped up. Unfortunately for Ethan, things weren’t going his way. “Mark and Ethan dance off” with the date of today written, Ethan cursed under his breath. He tried to tell himself he was getting nervous over nothing and that he was maybe just overthinking, yeah. He’s just overthinking. 

Ethan clicked onto the video with his volume turned down, a fond smile on his lips seeing the way him and Mark “battled”. Wanting to get the one part over with, he skipped until the ‘too sexy for my shirt’ song came on. The aggressiveness of the butterflies in Ethan’s stomach right now were insane. 

He watched himself be way up on Mark, now just realising how as Mark was stood to the side he had kinda climbed on to his thigh which made Ethan’s face get a little more colour in them.

He also watched his body language the second Mark turned round get a thousand times less confident, he looked like his body automatically cowered away. 

Ethan also managed to catch how just before he does the planned fall back, he stumbled. Ethan was cursing himself in his head for being so obvious, but it was definitely just his mind overthinking. 

“I’ll check the comments.” He mumbled to himself, seeing all the obvious crankiplier shippers going mad - it almost made him chuckle. Until he saw a comment, a comment specifically based on the ‘shirt’ scene. 

Ethan’s heart dropped straight into his lower stomach, people had noticed. 

The comment summed up basically said how before Ethan was all up on Mark, confident. But as soon as the other man turned Ethan was “shocked” and lost his composure, that you “could see how small Ethan felt compared to Mark in that moment” and that he felt “small and vulnerable in how he stumbled before doing the fall”.

That his body was “instinctively trying to protect itself from Mark’s figure”, it also said how they “didn’t blame him for being like that as Mark can be pretty intimidating” and finally that you could see how “belittled he felt under Mark by the way he looked up at him” and fuck. The comment was not wrong at all, he quickly scrolled back to the video to rewatch to make sure his mind wasn’t creating this. 

And yep, you can see clear as day the body language, looking small and vulnerable - as if he were genuinely scared of Mark there. The way he stumbled.

He read another comment saying to look at Ethan when Mark’s above him and at how belittled he looked and that he looked from Mark’s face down to his crotch and back up and then to the floor. 

He then saw another couple comments that almost made Ethan choke on his spit, 

“just look at the power imbalance, amazing.”

“Ethan is incredibly submissive in this and jesus fuck if that’s not pure dominance coming from Mark then I don’t know what is!” 

“holy shit! look at them! Ethan knows that Mark’s in charge and I’m living for it.” 

“Mark really said ‘respect who’s in charge bitch and if not, you’re getting that cake spanked’” It had a funny emoji next to it but Ethan was becoming more overwhelmingly turned on that he couldn’t even laugh. 

Then another one, “mark really said ‘let’s take a moment to remember that i own this slut’ (just in case Ethan ever sees this I’m sorry sorry I don’t want this to be offensive, just joking around. love you <3”. 

Wonder what the fan would think after finding out that Ethan got turned on from reading that comment.

Ethan was sweating, suspiciously so. He decided to just look at one last comment to see if anybody was talking about anything other than that moment, at first he was a little confused at the link in the comments “this edit is fucking spectacular!” 

Ethan, being extremely curious, clicked it. Big mistake. His volume was turned up a little so he could at least hear what music was playing and his throat went a little dry as he recognised part of the song, which was a cover of “Or Nah”, but what blew him away was the edit overall. 

The music along with Mark’s dominant aura and even watching himself he could see how fucking submissive he looked. 

He had to do whatever he could to make sure Mark, or any of the others, didn’t see. But then again, they probably wouldn’t even think about it or even care about it that much to go on youtube, yeah - that’s right. He added it to his ‘watch later’ playlist for..reasons but decided to watch it one last time before exiting the app and chatting with his friends again. 

Mark bounded onto the sofa next to him, causing Ethan to jump out of his skin.

“Fuck! Mark, don’t scare me like that.” Ethan fake pouted and spoke in his baby voice, Mark chuckled before pointing to his phone.

“Watcha' watching?” The taller man asked, looking over nonchalantly to Ethan’s phone. 

Ethan almost had a heart attack, managing to exit the app - he hoped before Mark hadn’t seen anything. 

Was watching an edit of them together insanely bad? No, but he didn’t want Mark seeing this. He didn’t need anymore dirt being brung up on him. 

“Oh u-uh,” Ethan began before coughing to try and mask his stutter, “nothing. Was boring anyways.” The brunette mumbled, hoping that Mark bought the story. Mark just hummed which gave Ethan a massive sense of relief as he began to relax more into the sofa. 

“Hey Amy?” Tyler asked, catching Amy’s attention from where her eyes were locked onto her phone. This also caught Ethan’s attention.

“Talking to Mika?” Ethan’s voice brought Amy’s attention back, feeling bad for not answering Tyler straight away. 

“Maybe,” Amy couldn’t help but give a soft smile, a blush rushing to her cheeks - at which Wade ‘aw’d at. “And sorry Tyler, what’s up?” She answered, looking to where Tyler and the rest of the guys were.

“Just wondering what the hotel arrangements are for tonight.” Tyler called back, Amy nodded her head in understanding.

“Oh, um. Me and Kathryn are in a room together, then there’s two other rooms - one that holds 3 people and one that holds two. so, perfect!” Amy confirmed, smiling. 

“Okay, so Ethan and Mark in a room then us 3 in the other?” Tyler began, “That alright you two?” Tyler asked. 

“Perfect.” Mark replied, his voice raspier then usual because of the time. Mark nudged the smaller man next to him, after getting his attention he raised his eyebrows slightly, “That fine with you, Ethan?” For some reason Mark’s tone made him sputter for a second, what was going on with his brain today. 

“U-Um, fine with me.” Ethan smiled, not missing how Mark nodded approvingly. Maybe he was just hallucinating it at this point, it was almost 11pm - which thinking about it wasn’t that late. 

God he’s turning into an old man, he allowed himself to chuckle aloud before realising how weird it must look to just laugh at something you said in your head. 

“Okay we’ll be at the hotel in like 30 minutes, which means the laptops can go away!” Kathryn announced, a wave of ‘whooping’ going around the bus as her and Amy packed them away. 

As Mark and Ethan were sprawled out on the sofa together, Amy came over to Mark - looking a little different than usual. 

“You alright?” Mark asked, in a soft voice. Amy looked at him sheepishly,  
“I’m sorry, I haven’t been able to finish the video for Thursday. I was too busy on my phone..” Amy murmured, feeling a little down that she hadn’t been able to complete it. 

Sensing her sad energy, Mark immediately spoke,  
“Hey, it's alright. The video doesn’t have to be up for a couple more days and besides, I’d rather you talk to Mika than be stuck editing.” Mark replied, smiling at her reassuringly. 

Amy’s body language instantly relaxed as she smiled back, genuinely so appreciative.

“Thank you, Mark. I’ll make sure it’s done tomorrow.” Amy replied with a determined smile on her face. Mark made a dismissive hand at her,  
“No, No, I’ll do it. You deserve a break, especially if you’re getting to know someone. And before you say, nope there’s nothing that you can do to change my mind.” Mark spoke quickly, still smiling softy at her. Instantly, he could see Amy wanting to interject and say she’d still do it. 

“I’ll finish the video, and if not me I’ll make Ethan do it.” Mark joked, making Amy chuckle and Ethan zone back into the conversation. He turned to the smaller boy,  
“You’d do it for me wouldn’t you, Ethan?” Mark asked, his tone a little deeper then before as he stared into the boys hazel eyes. 

The intensity of the look caught Ethan off guard for a second,  
“Anything, yes, course I will.” Ethan replied, his cheeks feeling hot after one, realising how quick he answered and two, he didn’t even hear the question. 

Mark grinned at him, more of a smirk appearing as he saw the colour rush to the boys cheeks. After staring at Ethan deeply enough, he turned back to Amy. 

“See, he’s on board!” He chuckled before continuing, “No but I’ll finish it for you, enjoy your break.” Mark announced as he went back to smiling as if he wasn’t very subtly eye fucking Ethan a second ago. 

Amy beamed at him,  
“Mark, you're a fucking angel,” she started before giving him a hug, “love you.” Amy added as Mark reciprocated the hug.

“Love you too.” Mark replied, his voice once again bringing Ethan back into the real world - he should definitely start taking his ADD meds again. 

As Amy pulled away she had a big smile on her face which was just irresistible to Ethan as he began speaking in his “zee zee” voice,  
“Aw Amy, you look beautiful!” Ethan whisper-shouted, causing Amy to smile even bigger.  
“Aw thanks, Eth.” Amy responded whilst giving Ethan a hug too, he really did love their friendship.

The others on the opposite sofa were looking pretty tired too until Bob brought up that one livestream where Tyler had a laughing fit because of what was going on in the game, Wade’s bottle hat incident and his laugh in general which ultimately sent him into another one. 

Tyler’s laugh went from 0 - 100 real quick, seemingly knocking all of the tiredness out of them.

“I’m so glad I get to witness this laugh in person.” Ethan tried to say through his giggles, which set Bob off for some reason. Kathryn started chuckling from the table,  
“That laugh from Tyler will never not be my favourite, but I also don’t want him to stop fucking breathing.” She chuckled, knowing that Tyler was fortunately still breathing normally unless the laughing fit 2.0 happened. 

“20 more minutes till we can chill in a nice warm bed!” Amy reminded them, making all of them look forward to that. 

After being on their phones for a bit both Ethan and Mark put them down just to chill for a bit, they weren’t fully sitting up but in no way laying down. Mark had an arm around Ethan’s shoulders which made him feel weirdly protected for some reason, this was a normal occurrence. 

Ethan was a lot more affectionate with friends than Mark is but for Ethan he always welcomes affection. 

As they were relaxing silently, Mark turned to Ethan,  
“Hey, I’ve got a question for you Ethan.” Mark stated, looking at Ethan to make sure he had caught his attention. The younger man turned his head immediately.

“Okay..” Ethan replied, extremely curious about whatever the hell was gonna be said. 

“Do you ever realise how fucking submissive you look sometimes?” 

Mark questioned, completely changing the vibe around them with a completely serious face. Ethan’s heart started beating a lot faster, his mouth going dry. 

He wasn’t expecting those words to come from his best friends mouth, Ethan was doing everything he could to not start choking on his own spit.

“W-What?” Ethan stuttered, knowing the other had to be joking. There’s no ever way he’d say that, that wasn’t in a joke way. 

Mark stared boldly into Ethan’s eyes, giving him an intense look.  
“Let me rephrase that,” Mark began, making Ethan think that he was gonna change his words and then they’d move on from there. 

But no, “Do you ever realise how fucking submissive you not only look but are, sometimes.” Mark finished, giving Ethan a look that made the smaller man just want to drop to his knees. 

Dear god, when did he start thinking like this. Ethan felt like he could not respond at this point, but knew he needed to eventually. He tried his best to make his voice come out as stable as possible,

“Are you being serious right now?” Ethan asked, his voice still shaky even though he was trying his best to make it sound the opposite.

“Deadly serious.” Mark responded, the deepness in his voice making Ethan’s heart stutter. 

He felt like his stomach was swirling, his mind was completely blank at how to even think about what he was gonna say next. 

“Speechless? Nobody’s ever asked you that before?” Mark smirked, watching Ethan’s cheeks gain more and more colour was incredibly amusing. 

“N-No. Nobody’s ever asked me that.” Ethan answered, as he cursed himself for stuttering - just because of Mark.

“That’s hard to believe.” Mark mumbled, but purposefully loud enough for the other to hear.

“Why?!” Ethan questioned, his voice louder at the end of the word. Momentarily forgetting how Mark was speaking to him and instead focusing on trying to argue against the genuine doubt coming from the other.

“Why?? You’re really asking me why??” Mark quietly, so that he didn’t disturb the other guys, exclaimed but with a slight stern tone. Ethan gave him a genuinely questioning look, he really had no idea yet Mark could see he looked taken aback.

“So, earlier onstage when we're doing the dance off to where I “strip” I turned round and you were doing your thing and being all up on me - acting so confident. I’m guessing you didn’t expect me to turn around that quick, huh? It was different to every single time we’ve done that part, you genuinely looked fucking scared; even the guys noticed that. Something looked different about you though, the way you genuinely stumbled back and even on the ground you cowered into yourself and could barely keep eye contact. So, that’s why I'm asking you, Ethan.” Mark explained, his voice deep and affecting Ethan in so many ways. 

Ethan’s face was on fire, he knew for an unfortunate fact that he had to be blushing so much right now. He could not believe Mark had paid that much attention to how he acted, he had to try and use an excuse to get himself out of this. He could not fucking deal with Mark talking to him like that. 

“It could’ve just been a-a one time thing.” Ethan reasoned, earning Mark to raise his eyebrows and grin in what looked like amusement. This made Ethan’s heart drop. 

“A one time thing? Really? You always act submissive, maybe you don’t remember doing and saying shit like that because it comes natural to you.” 

Mark declared, making Ethan’s stomach flip. 

He and Mark were always making innuendos and flirting together but Mark had never spoke to him so seriously like this. 

Ethan couldn’t get his words out, they were stuck in his throat. He felt himself starting to get a little bit turned on but he could not let that happen, it seemed like his body wasn’t in the mood for listening to him though. Mark was smirking directly at Ethan, the bastard.

“I-I-” Ethan stuttered out, noticing Mark’s smirk getting bigger as he watched Ethan’s reactions. 

Before anything else could get said Amy cleared her throat,  
“We’re here guys! Finally.” Amy announced, getting her things - desperate to get to bed. 

After acknowledging Amy’s words Mark chuckled deeply at Ethan, who got a chill right down his spine, before starting to stand up.

“You coming? You don’t wanna miss out on sharing a hotel room together, would you?” Mark asked, chuckling as if it was just a joke but for some reason Ethan felt like he was being completely serious. 

After everybody was off the bus and in the hotel lobby with their room keys, they all said goodnight before splitting up to go to their respective rooms.

“See you all in the morning.” They had all said, Ethan felt his brain spinning as they walked up the stairs to get to their room. 

Mark hadn’t said a word to him since they had gotten off the bus but had kept the same mischievous smirk on his lips, which only made Ethan more nervous. 

As they got to their door Ethan waited for Mark to get the keys out, feeling on edge from Mark’s words from before. Mark suddenly passed the keys to Ethan, leaving the smaller man confused. 

“I just remembered, I’ve gotta go get the memory card from Amy for that video. I won’t be long.” Mark announced, giving Ethan a sly smile before pulling out his phone - to most likely let Amy know he was coming - and walking down the hallway. 

Ethan nodded and unlocked the door, letting out a breath of relief that he didn't realise he was holding. 

“Jesus christ.” Ethan mumbled, not understanding how stiff his body was. All he had done was speak to Mark, well be questioned by Mark as to why he was so submissive. 

God he felt tense, he placed the bags onto the couch and sat down to relax for a minute. He looked at his phone, seeing the time was 11:40pm. 

After having a small debate in his head he decided that he better shower, knowing Mark he’d probably be there for a while talking anyway. With that in mind he locked the door and turned on the shower. 

-/-/-/-/-

As Ethan had finally gotten dry after spending 15 minutes on his phone, he put his clothes on. 

Only some sweatpants and one of his baby blue ‘soft boi’ hoodies, he left out boxers as he never slept with them on - Ethan thought it was much more comfortable without them. 

Now that he could finally relax, he checked his phone for the time. He considered sending Mark a text to see when he was coming back as it had been almost 25 minutes, but before he could even begin clicking on his contact there was a knock at the door. 

Ethan quickly looked through the spy hole before unlocking the door, there stood Mark with the same grin as before. 

“Hey.” Mark grinned, making Ethan shy away from his intensity. 

“Hi.” Ethan replied, opening the door fully to allow the other to walk through. He then locked it, knowing if he didn’t do it now he wouldn’t remember. 

“How’s the shower?” Mark asked, placing his bag full of equipment from Amy onto the couch. Ethan ran a hand through his still slightly wet hair, cursing himself for not blowdrying it. 

“S’ good, warm.” Ethan replied, causing Mark to chuckle. Ethan decided not to ask why.

“So, you wanna watch a movie?” Mark asked, flopping onto the bed. Ethan looked up with a fond smile, before remembering that they were gonna be sharing a bed and blushing slightly. They’d done it before, all friends share beds. 

“Sure.” Ethan answered, walking into the bedroom and sitting down. 

The bed was extremely comfortable, Ethan almost melted into it. Mark put the movie on, which was The Dark Knight, Ethan instantly started paying attention - he loved the joker. 

As the two both chilled on the bed, Ethan’s mind began to wander to his and Mark’s conversation from earlier. His face instantly heated at the memory, unfortunately Mark noticed. 

“Whatcha’ thinking about?” questioned Mark, pulling the other from his thoughts. 

“Nothing much, j-just how good the show went.” Ethan lied, he was happy about how good the show went but that was definitely not what he was thinking about. 

“Sure.” Mark replied, before going quiet. Ethan was glad, whether or not Mark believed him at least he had stopped talking. 

Around 10 minutes later, Ethan was pretty engulfed in the movie at this point. That was before Mark decided to open up his mouth again.

“So, you know what I was talking about earlier…” Mark began, capturing the smaller man’s attention immediately. 

“…The shower?” Ethan squeaked, hoping that Mark wouldn’t bring up the submissive comment again. There was nobody else around now, how could he stop the inevitable boner from the other’s words. 

Mark chuckled deeply, sending a chill down Ethan’s spine. 

“No, how I said that you were submissive. And you didn’t really seem to believe me, did you?” Mark started, his tone making Ethan sit up so that he could look at him to make sure he wasn’t joking. 

“Well, I’m n-not.” Ethan defended, his unstable voice not helping his case. 

“You sure about that?” Mark questioned, pulling out his phone. Ethan was a bag of nerves, what in the flying fuck was Mark about to do. 

He was opening the youtube app, Ethan had to look away and pretend to be invested in the joker’s wild actions. Apparently Mark didn’t like that.

“Look at me.” Mark demanded in an extremely stern voice, Ethan obeyed instantly. Feeling his heart beat out of his chest at his tone, he could barely keep eye contact. 

“When I was at Amy’s room, someone on twitter tagged me to watch a video. At first I wasn’t gonna bother, then I saw the title.” Mark started explaining, all Ethan felt was dread at where Mark was going. Not because he didn’t like where this was going but knowing how quick his body got turned on. 

“It’s perfect visual proof of what I was talking about earlier.” Mark finished, clicking onto a video that was titled “Ethan Nestor being submissive for 10 minutes straight - part 4”. 

Many thoughts were running through his head. First of all, how many of these were there. Second, how come he had never seen them. And third, oh god why is Mark making it a point to show him. 

Ethan couldn’t help but gulp, his hands becoming shaky. 

“M-Mark, do I really need to watch this?” Ethan desperately asked, pleading at him with his eyes. The look Mark sent back made Ethan weak in the knees, if he was standing up he would definitely be on the floor.

“Yes, you do.” Mark sternly responded, making sure his volume was up. 

Ethan was extremely embarrassed, was Mark really gonna make him watch a video of himself being “submissive”.

“Funny thing is, is that it was only made an hour ago. Crazy how quick people catch on.” Mark murmured, confusing Ethan with that last bit. 

He had no time to think as the video started, a piece of text reading “Be sure to watch the other parts to catch all the other submissive shit he’s done, these are all kinda recent clips except for a few that were from a couple years ago. But one is definitely recent, anyway enough intro. Enjoy!!” 

Ethan hoped that this was just all a big joke and the video was just satire, he knew deep inside it wasn’t though. And god if Mark kept watching him with that gaze he was gonna explode. 

The video began with a clip from a few years ago where Ethan was being “punished” - for something he can’t remember - and the punishment was being shot with an insanely powerful rocket. 

In the video he hears himself begging Mark not to do it but the other was just completely ignoring him, there’s a small caption that pops up onscreen saying “No matter how much Ethan begs, he still stays against the wall with his arms behind his head. Not once does he run away or say that he really doesn’t wanna do it, he just listens to Mark without even realising it.” 

Ethan was blushing slightly, but it wasn’t that bad. The situation could’ve just been misread, nothing in bold letters that says “ETHANS SUBMISSIVE”. 

Then it cut to another video, the one where Mark,Tyler,Wade,Bob and himself were all dodging arrows. But a specific part of the video where Mark gets a free shot at Ethan, as he watches it play out another caption pops up - “He’s accepted that he’s getting shot close-up but when Mark tells him to get on his knees, his knees go to bend then he realises that’s probably not the best idea. Then Mark says it again but more sternly, and what do you know. Ethan gets on his knees.” 

The video’s nowhere near over and Ethan wants the ground to swallow him whole, the way Mark’s looking at him makes him want to melt. 

“It seems like no matter what, you always seem to obey me.” Mark smirked, making Ethan’s thighs tingle in a way he didn’t want them too. 

Then the next clip began to play, Ethan couldn’t believe how stupid his past self was for doing this on camera to be “funny”. It was from the bodybuilder’s video, except it was just showing the parts where Ethan was practically humping the chair. 

Ethan’s entire body was boiling, god why did nobody cut that part out. 

“You should see the comments on that video, Eth. Practically all of them are about how much you enjoyed dry humping that chair.” Mark chuckled, as Ethan held back a whimper at the tone of his friend’s voice. 

Then the caption came up, “Do I even have to say anything. All anyone got from this video was how Ethan humped the chair and was hella submissive lmao.” Ethan’s breath was shaky, why did Mark have to see this video.

Before anything else got said, the tie-dye video was on the screen. “Do you want me to put the gloves on for you, master.” Ethan’s words bounced around the room, the smaller man feeling incredibly inconvenienced right now. 

“Would you like me to put yours on, slave?” Mark’s words always had a great effect on Ethan, but him calling him slave was the cherry on top of the cake. 

Even though he knew they were joking, Ethan was beginning to slowly get more and more turned on - he couldn’t do anything to stop it. 

“I’ve never been restricted like this before.” Ethan’s own words rang out from the phone speaker, causing Ethan to almost look away before he caught the look in Mark’s eyes of ‘don’t you dare’. 

The caption popped up once more, “AGAIN, DO I EVEN HAVE TO SAY ANYTHING!” Mark was just continuously smirking at the other, making him shrink under the intensity of the gaze. 

“-Fucking stupid answer.” “I’m so much less powerful than you.” The caption read, “Look me in the eyes and tell me Ethan isn’t the most submissive bitch you’ve ever seen.” Mark was chuckling deeply.

“That speaks for itself, doesn’t it.” Mark laughed, making sure to keep eye contact with Ethan. 

“Is it done yet?” Ethan whimpered, immediately cursing himself for showing how much he was being affected. Did he really just fucking whimper, jesus. Mark’s silence and smirk answered that question. 

“You want me to be dom?” The caption comes up, “He says this, then says the most least dom thing I’ve ever heard. Is this not enough proof for you.” Ethan was so confused at why Mark was showing him this, was it just to embarrass him or was it just because he was stubborn and wanted to prove it to Ethan. Then some words came up on the screen that made Ethan’s heart drop. 

“Now, the last thing i’m gonna show is a very recent clip. It’s from tonights (yes, i can edit very fast) dance off from the You’re Welcome Tour. I’ll show a comment that sums it up after showing the clips themselves, enjoy!”

It was the fucking dance off clip, the one Ethan had watched earlier. His cheeks were on fire as he watched it, feeling the stare he was receiving from Mark. 

Then the same comment he had read earlier popped up on screen, he guessed this was the comment that summed it up. The video then very quickly ended, Ethan immediately looked away from Mark’s eyes. 

This, Mark didn’t like. He grabbed Ethan’s chin and made him look at him in the eyes, Ethan let out a whimper.

“What?” Mark asked innocently, grinning at how fucking nervous the other boy looked. “Did watching yourself be so submissive do something to you?” 

Mark’s voice was deep and controlled. Ethan hated the way his body was reacting to Mark’s words, he could feel himself becoming hard and he willed it away in his mind. 

“I know you watched that video earlier, Ethan. The dance off, but it wasn’t just the normal version was it.” Mark spoke, confusing Ethan for a moment. 

Before Mark made everything crystal clear, he pulled up his phone and clicked on a video. 

The title was “Crankiplier Alert” with a thumbnail of- oh.

Oh no. 

This was the edit Ethan had watched earlier, the one he had clicked off so Mark couldn’t see. Oh fuck. Mark could see the realisation on Ethan’s face. 

“That why you hid your phone from me? So I couldn’t see that you were watching an edit of us.” Mark let the short edit play, loving the way Ethan reacted.

“What-What do you want Mark?” Ethan whimpered out, no longer being able to stop himself from growing hard. 

“I want to take you apart and put you back together again, piece by piece by piece. And then, do it all over again. If you’ll let me, that is.” Mark growled, making Ethan so much more turned on if that was even possible. 

Ethan decided to bravely look back to Mark, which was a bad idea. Mark was staring hungrily at him, making Ethan whine under his breath - even though he knew Mark could probably hear him. 

Mark came closer. As he ran a hand through Ethan’s hair, not caring about pulling the knots. 

That only made Ethan get harder, as he felt his friends hot breath on his neck and his voice in his ear. 

“What do you say then, Nestor?” Ethan could tell he was smirking. He could hear it in his voice. It took the smaller man a couple seconds to get his voice back as he shakily replied, 

“Please.” 

That was all it took for Mark, as he grabbed Ethan’s hair and pulled him back to face him - briefly looking down.

“Aw, has little Ethan got all hard on watching himself be treated like the submissive bitch he is.” Ethan’s only reply to whimper out loud and god if that wasn’t the best thing Mark’s ever heard.

Mark leaned in a little closer and started nipping at Ethan’s neck, immediately all self control Ethan had was lost and he stopped trying control his cock that was growing harder by the second. 

“You know, Ethan. Did you read the comments?” Mark murmured against the other’s neck, relishing in Ethan’s shiver.

“Y-Yes..” The smaller man admitted, knowing lying to Mark wouldn’t be the right route to go. 

Maybe he could save purposely misbehaving for later, just to see what Mark would do. Ethan’s mind was going to dangerous places right now, Mark definitely seems like he’d spank the ever loving fuck out of him. 

“So you saw everyone talking about the fact that you know your place, hm? That you know that I’m in charge, baby boy.” Mark purred, his hot breath on Ethan’s neck causing him to shake. 

The pet name affected him deeply, and the way Mark said it. Ethan’s face was burning hotter than it had all night.

“Yes.” Ethan whimpered, as he tried his best not to stutter.

“Did I say you could speak.” Mark growled before nipping at Ethan’s neck harshly. 

Ethan couldn’t contain the noises in his throat fighting to get out as he moaned, way too loud then what he should have. 

“Oh, so not only are you a submissive little slut but you're also a pain whore too. Interesting.” Mark smirked, his rough voice getting to Ethan. 

Mark quickly readjusted the hand in Ethan’s hair just to wrap it up more and pull harder and oh my god if that whine Ethan just let out wasn’t music to Mark’s ears. 

Mark chuckled darkly, a thought popping into his head.

“In that video,” Mark began, pulling away momentarily to look into his eyes and ignoring Ethan’s whine, “I noticed that not only were you being submissive, it seemed like you also wanted to sit on my thigh.” Mark teased, making sure to stare deep into his eyes. 

“M-Mark.” Ethan whimpered out, so embarrassed that he had noticed but so incredibly turned on. 

“You're the one that did it, Ethan. You into that? Huh, baby?” Mark grinned, seeing Ethan cower under the intensity of his gaze. 

Ethan’s mouth went dry as his heart started beating even quicker if that was possible and of course, Mark noticed.

“What?” Mark looked at him innocently, “Does thinking of rubbing your hard little cock on my thigh get you excited, Eth?” Mark rhetorically asked, already knowing the answer. 

“M-Mark-“ Ethan sputtered out, not being able to think of any other word except for his friends name. 

“Little Ethan into thigh riding?”

Listening to Mark’s words could probably make him cum untouched.

“Well then.” This confused Ethan for a moment. That was until Mark sat against the headboard on his knees and grabbed Ethan roughly, dropping him onto his thigh. 

“Then get to it, bitch.” Mark growled, making sure he pushed Ethan down hard enough that he could feel his cock already throbbing through the thin material of his sweatpants. 

Ethan couldn't breathe, he was so fucking turned on. The new feeling of friction and Mark’s words ringing through his head.

“You gonna hump my thigh, Ethan. Hm? So fucking desperate for friction.” 

Mark’s voice was deep and rough, his fingertips digging into Ethan’s shoulders from how hard he was pushing him down. 

Ethan’s eyes were already a little glazed over from tears, he’s never been this turned on before in his life. 

Before he could even register what was happening, without his control he felt his hips start to twitch forward. Starting to grind on Mark’s leg, his cheeks were so hot and he was embarrassed for how easy he got to this point - it only added to his pleasure though.  
“Mm, there you go.” Mark gritted out through his teeth, seeing Ethan looking this wrecked already. He hadn’t even begun with him yet. 

He grabbed Ethan’s hips, pulling him down and helping push his hips up and down his thigh. Every time Ethan opened his mouth his moans and whines were just getting louder. 

“Fucking slut, so desperate that you’re humping my thigh like a dog.” Mark growled, the demeaning comments turning Ethan on more and more as he rutted faster.

“I bet you could cum just from this, couldn't you? Just from riding your best friends thigh.”

Ethan was holding onto the headboard for dear life, knowing if he let go he wouldn’t have the strength to hold himself up. Not with the way Mark was talking to him. 

Mark then grabbed Ethan’s hips so harshly that he couldn’t move them anymore. 

“Mark why-“

Ethan was pulled into a heated kiss. Now Ethan and Mark had kissed before, in a game of truth or dare. That was different, only a quick peck. This. This was indescribable to Ethan. The way Mark took control and forced open the other’s mouth, not like Ethan would’ve denied him access anyway. 

Mark licked into Ethan’s mouth, practically fucking him with his tongue and making Ethan melt. 

Whining into his mouth, Mark then resumed dragging Ethan’s hips up and down. Efficiently allowing Ethan to continue grinding on him, immediately Mark was swallowing down all of Ethan’s moans. Which was the hottest thing ever if you ask him.

Ethan couldn't stop what was coming out of his mouth, just an endless stream of moans into the other’s mouth. He felt his thighs tingling and his entire body feeling warm, the feeling he always gets right before he orgasms. 

It definitely didn’t help when Mark started nipping and sucking on his lips either. Ethan’s whines got louder and his hips were rutting faster, his breathing fast and shaky. 

“M-Mark, I’m gonna c-cum.” Feeling embarrassed from being this close already. 

Apparently Mark had other ideas, as he grabbed Ethan’s hips once more and stopped him from grinding. 

“Mark please!” Trying to continue moving his hips, so close to his orgasm. 

“I suggest you stop that right now before I say you can’t cum at all.”

Ethan whimpered, immediately stopping his actions and daring to look into Mark’s eyes. That was a grave mistake on his part, Mark looked like he wanted to fucking devour him.

“You know what I’m thinking about, Ethan.” Mark began kneading Ethan’s asscheeks, making the smaller man melt under his grip. 

Ethan was way too turned on to even try to reply, Mark didn’t like that - he gave a sharp slap to his left cheek.

“Cat got your tongue?” Ethan felt his whole face going hot, as if it wasn’t already. 

“S-Sorry.” Mark grinned, it made Ethan’s stomach flutter at how he was being looked at. 

“I was thinking about what happened onstage. How much of an attention whore you were being until you finally got put in your place.” 

Ethan felt his cheeks getting kneaded again, trying his best to focus on Mark’s words. 

“Well, I bet you’d love being put in your place properly. Onstage, in front of thousands of people. You probably wouldn’t even give it a second thought, you’d be too desperate. Wanting to get fucked deep and hard in front of everyone.” 

If Mark carried on talking like that Ethan would definitely fucking cum. 

“Mark please.”

He didn’t know if he was begging him to stop or to carry on, but his hips were shaking from how turned on he was. Mark just chucked, the bastard. 

“What? You wanna carry on humping my thigh? Hm? It feel good, baby?” 

Ethan couldn’t tell if Mark was mocking him or not and whatever the answer his cock was throbbing with a need to release. 

Mark only grinned at Ethan’s whimpers, moving his hips along his thigh once again. Ethan was instantly moaning again, the friction along with Mark’s previous words in his head. 

Mark leaned in towards Ethan’s neck once more, licking and sucking as much skin as he could - adding to Ethan’s intense pleasure. Once again, Mark began to chuckle as he looked down to Ethan’s crotch.

“Mm, you’ve already soaked your sweatpants. I was wondering why my thigh was starting to feel damp. I bet it’s covered, you slut.”

Ethan was surprised at how he was still lasting as not only were Mark’s words incredibly fucking hot but after saying them the other had started biting at his neck harsher than he had before. 

Ethan was sure he was on cloud nine. The demeaning words and just fuck, Mark’s dirty talk had him leaking more and more precum. 

His thighs were shaking more than before, his breathing much heavier. 

“Mark, I-I’m gonn-“  
Mark grabbed Ethan’s thighs tightly, pushing him down onto his thigh but stopping his movement. Ethan cried out, the need to cum and the pleasure clouding his mind. 

Mark grabbed his chin,

“I don’t know if you understand this but we haven’t even begun yet, Ethan. Maybe I’m not gonna let you cum at all or I make you cum more than once, it all depends on if you can earn it.” 

Mark smirked at Ethan’s tear glazed eyes. The feeling of his cock pressed against Mark’s warm thigh, there was definitely a layer of precum which just made Ethan hornier at this point. Mark noticed too. 

“You feeling that too, huh? How fucking wet you got already.” 

Mark reached down to cup Ethan’s throbbing dick through his sweats, groaning at how much precum he’d leaked. 

“Fuck, baby. Really enjoying that, aren’t you.”

Ethan just whimpered, he couldn’t get his brain to think of a response. His hips rutting up into Mark’s hand.

“Not yet.”

Then Mark was flipping them over so that he was on top, his legs straddling Ethan’s thighs. 

Mark began to palm himself, making sure that Ethan was watching. Mark could feel that the other’s entire body was trembling, he couldn’t hold back his smirk at that. 

“You gonna be a good boy for me, Eth?” 

He began to undo his zipper.

“Y-Yes. I’ll be so g-good for you.” Ethan could barely register what he was saying, but he saw Mark’s hands undoing his zipper and knew he was gonna enjoy it. 

Mark’s features suddenly softened as he paused unzipping to look at Ethan.  
“What’s your colour?” Ethan smiled.  
“Green. Please continue.” It warmed Ethan’s heart as they hadn’t had the time to discuss a colour system but Mark was still making sure he was okay.

Mark’s eyes then went back to more dark and blown out as they were before, opening his zipper and reaching into his boxers. Ethan knew what he was gonna pull out but he still gasped as Mark’s cock was revealed to him. 

“See something you like there?” Ethan blushed, but he couldn’t deny it. 

Now they’ve seen each other naked a few times before, so Ethan knew what to expect. He knew that Mark was a whole lot bigger than average but he’d obviously never got a good look -especially when he was hard!- but today was that day. 

Ethan’s mouth practically watered as he watched Mark slowly jerk himself off as he shuffled up Ethan’s body slightly so he could reach his mouth, his knees at each side of upper chest. 

Ethan knew that after being with Mark he probably wouldn’t be able to speak or walk for a while, the thought aroused him. 

Mark moved his hand to Ethan’s jaw, putting the pad of his thumb on the other’s bottom lip.

“Hm. Your lips are already swollen, you haven’t even had a dick in that pretty mouth yet.”

Ethan felt his heart pound in his chest, the dirty words pouring from Mark’s mouth making his entire body tingle. 

“P-Please Mark.”

“Maybe once you’re choking on it, it’ll finally stop you from talking.”

It was a miracle that Ethan hadn’t came untouched yet, his eyes almost rolling back a little as a whimper fled his mouth.

Mark then grabbed his dick and moved it closer to Ethan’s mouth, watching him slowly wrap his lips around the head. 

Mark groaned deeply, slowly pushing himself further into Ethan’s warm wet mouth. 

Ethan hadn’t given that many blowjobs in his lifetime but he’d been told he was good, he hollowed his cheeks and held onto to Mark’s thighs. His neglected cock begging for orgasm. 

Ethan wasn’t fully sitting up but not laying down, this made the angle so much more perfect. 

Mark thrusted in a little more, cursing when he felt Ethan moan unexpectedly around him. The vibrations he was causing were pleasuring Mark intently. 

Ethan was hollowing his cheeks as hard as he could and pulled back a little to wrap his tongue around Mark’s head, and as he tongued the slit he felt some of Mark’s precum slide from his tongue then down his throat. Ethan was whimpering repeatedly at the feeling.

“Fuck. Good boy, baby.”

The praise was getting to Ethan in ways he couldn’t understand. 

Mark then suddenly angled his hips and thrusted into Ethan’s mouth, feeling himself hit the back of his throat. Ethan choked for a second. 

The feeling making Mark’s stomach clench, Ethan tried his best to quickly get it back under control as he stopped choking and started steadily breathing through his nose again. 

He moaned loudly, trying to tell Mark to do it again. It didn’t take long at him to catch on, Ethan’s pleading eyes telling everything he needed too. 

“Oh, I see. Little cockslut.” 

Ethan’s eyes rolled back at the name, another moan coming from his throat - Mark smirked at his reaction. 

“You wanna get your throat fucked? Hm? Wanna choke on my cock, Ethan?” 

A single tear slipped from Ethan’s eyes, worrying Mark for a split second before feeling the vibrations of his moan. Ethan tried his best to mumble around Mark’s cock, which was pretty difficult as he cock was starting to go down his throat and his lips were stretched wide around him. Mark understood the word, 

“please.”

Mark began thrusting immediately, grunting every time Ethan swallowed around him or started to choke as he yanked the other’s hair harshly - relishing in the whine he let out. He quickly got it under control and just tried his best to open his throat for Mark to use, he couldn’t stop moaning every  
time Mark slipped down the back of his throat rougher than he probably should.

“Mm, your fucking mouth was made for sucking cock. I should’ve known, all those unus annus videos showing off your lack of gag reflex.” 

Ethan moaned more at the praise, bucking his hips up - trying to search for friction of his own. After a few more harsh thrusts, Mark slowed down until he was no longer moving. 

“Suck.”

God was his demanding voice hot, Ethan got to work right away. Dragging his tongue along the vein on the underside of Mark’s dick, he was so extremely focused on pleasuring Mark that his other senses were a little cloudy. 

As Ethan started trying to push himself down further, Mark leaned back slightly and put his arm behind him. He reached back until he found the wet spot on the front of Ethan’s sweats, Ethan couldn’t help but whimper when Mark started to chuckle deeply. 

“So fucking needy.”

He squeezed Ethan, making the other whine around Mark’s girth. Trying his best to keep focused as he pushed himself further and further down. 

Ethan couldn’t get over the taste, he expected Mark to taste good but fuck he tasted better then he could’ve ever imagined. His salty precum sliding down his throat had him moaning like a whore. God, Ethan loved it all. 

He finally got himself as near to his base as he could, feeling Mark’s pubes tickle his nose. 

“Fucking whore. Good boy.” 

Mark started to palm Ethan roughly, the boy let out - the best he could around Mark’s cock - a high pitch moan and instantly pushed up into his hand. 

Mark squeezed again, bringing another delicious noise out of Ethan and the vibrations also pleasuring him too. 

Mark started rubbing faster, wanting to get the boy right on the edge of cumming only to rip it away at the last minute. 

Ethan started consistently moaning, rutting his hips up into Mark’s warm hand. 

“Look how much you’re still leaking, fuck. Won’t even need lube at this point.” 

He felt Ethan whine loudly and groaned at the vibrations, along with Ethan still doing his best and sucking his cock.

“Doing so good, Ethan.” 

Thrusting his hips into his throat every so often before gripping Ethan’s leaking hard on.

“Even if your precum wasn’t enough for lube, i’m pretty sure you’d love the slight burn along with the stretch. I can already imagine the delectable sounds you’d make.”

Ethan let out what sounded like a sob, as Mark shuffled backwards - taking his cock from Ethan’s warm mouth. 

Before Ethan could even question why, Mark began rubbing the other hard and fast. 

Before slowly making his way back down his body to straddle his crotch and taking his hands away, quickly putting his dick back into his boxers but leaving the zip unzipped. 

Sitting on his thighs, he placed his clothed cock against Ethan’s - as he made sure to pin Ethan’s hips to the bed to make sure he couldn’t move. 

“Want me to grind on you? You want me to pin you down and force you to take all the pleasure? Hm?”

Mark slowly started to move his hips, causing Ethan to cry out and whip his head back. 

Mark then upped his speed, grinding down onto the other at a brutal pace. Ethan couldn’t even contribute, being almost paralysed by pleasure. 

“Mark, Mark-“

Mark could tell Ethan was getting close, his throbbing dick and leaking precum a telltale sign. 

The older man leant forward and brought Ethan into a desperate kiss, instantly biting and sucking on his tongue and making Ethan mewl into his mouth. 

The feeling of Mark’s, not only amazing hard cock, but rough material of his jeans and zipper rubbing down into him was getting him close. 

Ethan found the will inside him to pull away from their intense kiss, although he wanted to carry on kissing his best friend forever. 

“M-Mark- fuck. I’m gonna c-cum!” 

Ethan cried, his hips twitching at their own accord. 

The only response he got was a dark chuckle, looking into Mark’s eyes and seeing them dark and full of lust. 

“You sure about that?”

To say Mark was just as turned on as Ethan was, his words were spoken with such control and ease - Ethan could barely get the man’s name out.

“M-Mark please, c-can’t hold it anym-more.” 

Ethan sobbed, his thighs already clenching.

“Go on then, fucking do it. Cum in your pants, just from me grinding into you. Making you take every bit of pleasure.” 

This tipped Ethan over the edge. 

Mark knew instantly as Ethan came, his whole body tensing up as he took a breath in. Feeling Ethan cum from underneath him, the wet spot becoming a lot bigger and wetter. 

Ethan let out a loud and whiny moan, making Mark groan as he felt Ethan’s dick still twitching from the euphoric aftershocks of his mind-blowing orgasm. After being edged so many times, as soon as his orgasm hit him he was feeling paralysed by overwhelming pleasure. 

Mark had slowed down in his pace but was still slowly grinding, he could feel Ethan trying to get away from it. 

“M-Mark, please. so s-sensitive.” 

When he only got a chuckle back from Mark, he knew he was in trouble. 

“I warned you not to cum, baby boy.”

Ethan once again whined at the pet name, his spent hips twitching and reminding him of his cum filled sweats.

“I’m nowhere near done with you. Colour?”

“Green.” Ethan replied immediately, moaning softly from the demanding tone from Mark. 

“Good. And like I said, you either don’t cum at all or you cum more than once. I’m sure by now you can guess which one you’re getting.” 

Ethan whined, his breathing still shaky - Mark’s words not helping him control it. Mark finally stopped grinding on him and sat back between Ethan’s legs. 

“I’ll let you have 3 minutes, but as soon as those 3 minutes are over I'm gonna get you hard all over again. Which thinking about it, won’t take long - will it?”

Ethan could barely keep his body from shaking, Mark’s words making his thighs tingle. 

“And when you’re all nice and hard, I’m gonna make you cum again.”

Mark leaned towards Ethan’s ear, licking the shell of it and making the other shiver. Ethan’s entire body was covered in sweat, now regretting the decision to wear a hoodie.

“And you’re gonna take everything that I give you, even if you pass out from the pleasure.”

A whimper left Ethan’s mouth quite quickly, as Mark noticed and looked at him with a dominant gaze. 

“God. I’m gonna fucking ruin you, baby. In the best way.”

It wasn’t gonna be difficult for Mark to get him hard again. Not at all.

-/-/-/-

Mark had barely even given him 3 minutes to rest, and in that time he had sat up on his knees and palmed himself slowly. Making Ethan whimper and whine, his chest still rising and lowering unsteadily.

“Mark please, stop teasing.” 

He could feel that his own body was still trembling, still shaky from his unbelievable orgasm. Mark chuckled, squeezing himself before taking his hands away. 

“You look hot, wanna take your hoodie off?” 

Mark winked at him and Ethan blushed, even after what dirty things they just did and were gonna continue to do - he was somehow still shy around him.

“Okay.” As he sat up and pulled the jumper off of his body, his naked chest on show as he threw the hoodie to the floor.

“`So you, as my best friend, just made me have the best orgasm of my life. Am I dreaming?” Ethan giggled a little, his brain extremely scrambled and not having much control of what he was saying.

“That’s right. I plan to do it again too.” 

Mark smiled cutely, his sweet smile not matching the words coming out of his mouth. It made Ethan’s breath hitch. 

Mark weaved his hand into Ethan’s hair and yanked him forward, bringing their lips together. He revelled in the whine that came from Ethan after pulling his hair. 

The kiss started off more slowly and very loving, but quickly became one full of heat and passion. 

Mark just licked into the other’s mouth, nipping at his lips every so often and making him moan softly. 

Mark pulled away hesitantly to stare deep into Ethan’s eyes, feeling his dick restrain more inside his boxers from the pure need and want in them.

“Mm, gonna show everybody who you belong to.”

Ethan was a little confused until Mark leaned in to his neck and started sucking and biting hard, drawing moans and whines out of Ethan so easily.

“M-Mm. Feels g-good, Mark.” 

Mark bit down particularly hard at Ethan’s voice, only now noticing how fucking wrecked it sounded. 

Ethan couldn’t control the noises coming from his mouth, he knew in the morning he’d be mortified if anyone had heard him but right now his neck was being marked up, bitten and his hair was being pulled - he couldn’t care less. 

After Mark had sucked and bitten on almost every part of his neck, he pulled back to admire his artwork. 

He released a deep breath at Ethan’s noises, trying to keep his patience together and trying to control the urge to not just fuck him into the bed so hard that they break it. That will come later. 

“When we get on the bus tomorrow, you know they’re gonna see them. You have nothing to hide them with,” 

Mark gripped Ethan’s throat, not only restricting air flow but pressing on the freshly made hickies - causing them to ache a little. Ethan, however, was in absolute heaven.

His jaw was going slack and his eyes back, melting into Mark’s touch and feeling bliss from the beautiful mixture of pain and pleasure. 

“and do you know what, Ethan?” 

Mark had such a delicious glint in his eye and it made Ethan’s heart start to pound, even more if that was possible.

Before Ethan could say any more, he was being pulled into the other’s lap. 

He wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck instinctively as he felt Mark’s hand on his ass, not only keeping him there but squeezing roughly every so often - the other was going from pulling his hair to gripping his throat. Ethan could only squirm on his lap. 

“Every single person on that bus, is gonna know that you got owned. That you're fucking mine. All of our friends, are gonna know that little Ethan loves to be owned.” 

Ethan almost sobbed, hearing his voice in his ear and getting goosebumps all over his body. 

“Fuck, m’ yours.” He received a slap on his left cheek, getting the message of ‘watch your mouth’.

“You've got a dirty mouth, Ethan. Doesn’t surprise me though,” 

Mark slid his hand down from the other’s hair and neck and onto his chest, 

“The fact that you were sucking on my cock like a lollipop earlier.”

Ethan was gonna fucking explode, his whole body was yet again shaking in Mark’s grasp. 

“M-Mark-“ 

Ethan could barely catch his breath, once again feeling that tingle in his thighs. 

He was distracted by Mark’s hands rubbing over his nipples, it literally took his breath away. 

Mark knew how sensitive his nipples were, he could see the other smirking whilst pinching it. Ethan almost swat his head back before catching himself, god. He really was desperate. 

He looked towards Mark before seeing that he was just intently watching him, which made his cheeks flood with colour. 

“Pl-Mark, please.”

Mark knew that it had been way over 3 minutes now as he tweaked Ethan’s nipple again before wrapping his arm around him, arranging some pillows on the bed and then gently throwing him onto the bed. 

“You thought you felt good before?” 

Mark chuckled deeply, just making Ethan whine more. 

He felt that Mark was taking too long as he began squirming on the bed, trying to avoid the other’s gaze. Of course, he couldn’t. 

“You can’t escape my eyes, Ethan. I can see every inch of you. Your swollen lips, your fucking neck,”

biting his lip as he looked at Ethan’s hickey-covered neck, 

“your nipples,” 

he moved forward to tweak them again as the other arched up into the touch. 

“Your sweats, fuck. Still full of cum.” 

The substance in his pants was now almost no longer sticky and almost fully dry. 

“Don’t worry, those’ll be coming off very soon.” 

Mark eyed Ethan up and down, feeling his own cock strain within the restrictions of his underwear and jeans. 

Ethan could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he watched the other practically eye fucking him, he was aching.

“Mark, p-please. Do something. A-Anything.” 

The look he received from Mark had him trembling.

“You’d let me do anything to you, wouldn’t you. Slut.” 

Ethan let out a high pitch whine, dropping his head back against the pillows. 

“Y-Yes. M-Mark, please I’m b-begging you.”

Mark was on top of him in an instant and pinning Ethan down with his body weight.

“I wouldn’t call that begging. I know you can do better than that, baby.” 

Ethan looked up into Mark’s eyes, whimpering at the darkness inside them.

“Come on then. Beg me to touch you, to ‘do anything’. Bitch.” 

Mark watched Ethan’s reaction carefully just incase the other didn’t enjoy the name calling. Ethan trying to push his hips up for friction was enough of an answer. 

Mark gripped the other’s hips harshly, licking at his ear lobe before speaking deeply into his ear. 

“Do that again and I’ll have you over my leg and you won’t cum at all.” 

Mark annunciated his words by gripping Ethan’s hair.

“F-Fuck-“ A sharp bite to his neck where his pulse was, no doubt adding to the array of dark hickies. 

Ethan understood what Mark meant by it as he mumbled a quiet apology before trying to get his thoughts together to get his words out. 

God, the threat of being over Mark’s leg almost made him misbehave purposefully before remembering that he actually wanted to cum tonight.

“P-Please just touch me, M-Mark. Do anything.” 

Ethan looked away from Mark’s intense gaze before speaking again.

“Please p-play with my n-nipples again.” 

The smaller man could feel his face get hot, embarrassed but at the same time way too turned on to care properly. 

“Oh. Does my baby want his nipples played with.” 

Mark immediately snaked one of his hands from his hair and down to his nipples, finding the bud and pinching - this made the other once again arch his back up into the touch. 

Mark chuckled, taking the same hand and moving it to grasp at Ethan’s throat. He let out a whine before realising what Mark was doing and gasped. Well, as best he could with a hand round his throat. 

As Mark squeezed his throat slightly, he moved his mouth downwards. 

He mouthed over the pink numbs, biting slightly and bringing out a whorish moan from Ethan. 

“So fucking whiny, haven’t even had anything in your ass yet.” 

Ethan could only whimper, before this he had never had anybody play with his nipples. 

Such a minor action that made sparks go straight to his dick. But  
Mark’s words were out of this world, he never had a clue that his best friend could be this dominant in bed and have a mouth that dirty.

“N-Need you.” 

That was all he could get out, his brain couldn’t come up with sentences. 

Mark moved his mouth over to the other nipple, licking and nipping lightly once more as he felt it harden between his teeth. 

Ethan’s shaky breath making him grin as he pulled away to look into the other’s eyes. 

“As much as I’d love to keep teasing you, I really wanna fuck you.” 

Ethan bit his lip, really wanting that too. 

“I’m not using lube to finger you but I will need it to fuck you-“

“Fuck.” 

Ethan’s cheeks went bright red, like they had for the thousandth time that night. They must’ve just been permanently red at this point. 

Mark’s raised eyebrow made him regret speaking. 

“Something you wanna say, Eth?” 

He opened his mouth to say something but apparently Mark could read his mind. 

“You lie to me and I promise you, you will not be cumming.”

“I-I have lube.” 

Mark chuckled, in a way that made Ethan’s toes curl. 

“Now everything’s making sense.” 

The younger gave a questioning look to him. 

“So that’s the reason behind those noises.” 

Oh god, he hadn’t been as silent as he thought. 

“N-Noises?” He cringed as he heard his voice come out in a squeak. 

“Yeah. Now I can place them as moans. Your whiny fucking moans. So where is it?” 

Ethan didn’t trust his voice so he pointed over towards his bag, still blushing all the while. Being unable to stop thinking about the fact that more than Mark must’ve heard him. 

Then the warmth of Mark’s body on top of his was gone, he felt sad for a moment before remembering what he was getting. 

The other’s ‘tut’ brought him back from his thoughts as he saw Mark returning to the bed, shaking his head. 

“Really doesn’t surprise me.” 

Mark sat on the bed at the end of Ethan before throwing the lube to the side for a minute. 

All Ethan could hear was the pounding of his heart in his ears, his body lined with a sheen of sweat. 

“Look at me.” 

Ethan did not disobey. 

“You know, Ethan. You’re such a fucking slut. You need lube on tour? So damn desperate for something in your ass?” 

Ethan felt like he could cry from how horny Mark’s words made him. 

“You didn’t even try to be quiet, all those sounds coming from your bunk. Real scandalous, Ethan. Fingering yourself on a bus with all your friends so close, wouldn’t surprise me if you’re an exhibitionist though.” 

Mark was smirking, the high pitched whine that came from Ethan making him start to lose what was left of his control. 

Ethan could feel his thighs trembling, his cock already leaking again. Now he knew for a fact that his words could definitely make him cum. 

Then Mark was moving towards him,

“Those are coming off.” 

Referring to Ethan’s cum filled sweats. Mark started pulling them down as Ethan lifted his hips to help, as soon as his cock was revealed he heard Mark groan - so deep it was more like a growl. 

“No underwear? Such a slut.” 

Ethan had long since given up on stopping his noises.

“So fucking hard. Leaking again, hm? You really like dirty talk, don’t you?” 

He pulled his sweatpants completely off and threw them to the floor.

“Mark please!” Ethan swat his head back onto the pillows, running his hands through his sweaty hair. 

“Please what, Ethan?”

He couldn’t decide if he hated or loved Mark’s teasing. 

“You know what.” Mark took his sweet time looking up and down at Ethan’s beautiful body, god he was gorgeous.

Ethan shuddered a little at how intensely Mark was looking at him, also at the fact that he was completely naked whilst Mark was fully clothed. It just showed the power imbalance and made Ethan harder. 

“Oh, I do. I just wanna hear it come from the pretty mouth of yours.” 

Ethan didn’t think he could get anymore turned on but every word from the other’s mouth made him tingle. He quickly remembered Mark’s demand and shook his head.

“Mark-“ 

The glare Mark gave him made him shut his mouth real quick. 

“Please p-put your fi- please f-finger me.” He could feel his face burning, the grin on Mark’s face not helping. 

“All you had to say.” 

He sat between his legs before moving his hand towards the other, 

“suck.”

Ethan obeyed, wrapping his lips around Mark’s 3 fingers. Making sure to coat them all fairly in spit, he didn’t ignore the dark look he was being given either. As much as Mark would like to continue, he also wanted his fingers inside Ethan as quickly as possible. 

“Good boy.” He also loved how the other reacted to praise. 

Mark moved back down his body, between his legs once again. 

“Spread them wider, baby.” 

Mark’s voice alone made him whimper, as he did as he was told. Ethan felt his heart once again pounding as Mark neared his hand towards his hole, he should’ve known he was gonna get teased. 

Mark put one spit-slicked finger against his rim, running it around the outside for a little. Loving how wound up he was getting the him. 

“What do you say, Ethan?” 

He was confused for a split second before realising. 

“Please.” 

Mark pushed the first finger inside slowly, until he was knuckles deep and Ethan was breathing heavy. 

“So fucking tight.” 

After letting him adjust for a minute, he felt him starting to squirm. 

“Ready for the second one?” 

He couldn’t help but chuckle at Ethan’s eager nods. As soon as he was knuckle deep he started to scissor them, the other’s back arched as he let out a loud moan - probably louder than he should for being in a hotel. It was clear none of them cared though. 

“That feel good?” 

Mark felt his cock twitch at the whimper of ‘yes’ that came from the other man. 

It didn’t take long for Mark to find his prostate, a long and whiny moan coming from the other as his whole body shake. 

Mark couldn’t keep the grin off his lips, licking them as an idea popped into his head. 

He started a fast pace as he added the third finger, stretching Ethan even further. The ever so slight burn making it all the better, not to mention his prostate being hit every time. 

Then it stopped, the only noise being Ethan crying out. Mark had pulled his fingers completely out, leaving the other clenching around nothing. 

Mark groaned quietly, knowing eventually Ethan would understand. 

“Turn over.” 

Ethan only whimpered. 

“B-But Mark-“

After looking at Mark he quickly shut up, the darkness in his eyes saying what he wasn’t. 

“I said, turn over.” 

So he did, he wasn’t gonna risk not cumming. 

As he did, Mark put a pillow under his hips. Ethan was extremely puzzled, his mind blank as he felt his cock on the pillow that was lifting this hips into the air. 

Mark gripped his hair and pulled it back, straining his neck. Ethan could only moan. 

“Just know that if you start humping that pillow, you definitely won’t be cumming. I know I’ve said that a lot but I’m being serious. Remember that.” 

Ethan’s whimpers showed his understanding as the other hesitantly let go of  
his hair and moving back down his body. 

“You know what else I was thinking about, Eth?” 

Ethan didn’t know how he was expected to answer, his throat still sore. He liked it though, as he gave a ‘hm’.

“When you were talking to me earlier, you almost called me ‘sir’.” 

Ethan was so glad that Mark couldn’t see his face right now, his squeak probably gave him away though. He also knew better than to deny it. 

“I-I k-know.” 

Fuck, apparently only Mark could make him stutter like this. 

“Just shows that even before, you knew I was in control.” 

Jesus, it hurt Ethan that Mark’s fingers weren’t inside him right now.

“P-Please.” Even to himself he sounded wrecked. 

Even though he was expecting it, he jumped slightly as he felt the the other grab his cheeks. Spreading them and kneading them slightly. Ethan knew his face was probably bright red at the fact that he was so exposed right now but he wasn’t embarrassed, he was comfortable with Mark. 

Mark started kissing the back of his thighs, barely giving him time to adjust before biting down. Ethan moaned quietly at the slight sting, shaking as he felt Mark’s tongue go to his left cheek. Once again, biting down a little harder. 

“You love being marked up, don’t you. Showing who you belong to.” 

Ethan did not understand how Mark’s voice was so controlled, he could barely get a word out without moaning along with it. 

“Y-Yes,” he took a moment before speaking again, “I do, sir.” 

He felt Mark groan against his skin, nipping again.

Then he felt Mark’s tongue in-between his cheeks and licking a stripe up against his hole, immediately blowing cold air against him afterwards. 

Ethan’s entire body shivered and he moaned embarrassingly loudly. He could barely focus enough to feel Mark smirking against him, the fucker. 

He once again licked against him, this time staying there. Ethan was trying his very best to not start pushing his ass against the other’s face as he felt precum start leaking against the pillow. 

“Oh-Oh god!” 

The moans coming from Ethan’s mouth right now were obscene, he couldn’t even begin to control them. 

“That feel good?” 

Mark spat directly onto his hole, Ethan whined as he felt it drip down to his balls. 

Mark then gave up on teasing and stuck his tongue straight in, pushing it as far as it could go. Quickly building a pace, fucking into him with his tongue. Ethan’s moans filling the room, overpowering the sound of the tv. 

Ethan then felt a finger prodding at his entrance as well as the tongue fucking into him, he pushed back onto it - feeling it slide into him as it was so slick with spit.

“So greedy.” 

He felt Mark mumble against him as he added another finger, massaging his prostate as he licked around his rim. 

“M-Mark-“ 

Ethan sounded so breathless and it made the other chuckle. 

“I’m c-close.” 

That only quickened Mark’s pace, deciding to pull away his tongue and add a third finger. Once more, fucking into him with a harsh pace as he kissed the back of his thighs. Mark knew Ethan was on the edge as soon as he started trembling and letting out high pitched whines, moaning louder than before. 

“Mark-“

One minute, Ethan felt the warmth building in his stomach and was about to explode. Next, there was no longer the constant pressure on his prostate and Mark’s fingers and mouth were gone. 

He cried out in frustration, about to ask Mark why the fuck he stopped. That was until he was being grabbed by hips and flipped over, the lust in his eyes overwhelming.

“No more. I’m fucking you, right the fuck now.” 

He watched as Mark yanked his shirt over his head, revealing his toned body that Ethan adored. His attention was soon taken away by the other yanking his jeans down, Mark’s hard cock springing out - finally getting out of his boxers. 

Ethan needed it inside him right now, it seemed that Mark had the same though process as he grabbed the lube. He took no time in lathering it all over his cock. 

“Come here then, baby.” 

Mark pushed Ethan’s legs up to his chest, loving the look of need on his face. 

“Hold em’ for me.” 

Ethan instantly obeyed, holding his legs as he tried to ignore how much he was shaking. As soon as he felt the tip of Mark’s dick against his hole he knew he wasn’t gonna last long.

Mark started slowly pushing in, Ethan’s jaw going slack instantly. A long drawn out whine leaving his mouth, making Mark growl out,

“So fucking tight, so good.” 

Mark soon bottomed out.

“Can I mo-“

“Move move, just fucking m-move please!” 

Mark chuckled deeply at the pure neediness coming from him.

“Be careful what you wish for.” Mark pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, the stretch was incredible. Ethan hadn’t felt anything like it before, he’d expected pain - especially from Mark’s size - but any pain he was feeling had just turned into intense pleasure. The feeling of being completely full making his toes curl. From the pleasure he was feeling, Ethan could not keep his mouth closed. 

“Everybody’s gonna know that you’re getting your brains fucked out of you.”

This didn’t stop the stream of loud moans and whines, only added to them. The only other sound to be heard was their skin slapping together as Mark gripped Ethan’s hips so hard that he’d definitely have bruises by tomorrow, those could be hidden though - the hickies scattered all over Ethan’s neck couldn’t. Oh well, that was tomorrows problem. 

Right now, Mark was focused on pounding into the other, speeding up at every moan he let out. 

“So loud and responsive, fuckin’ love it.” 

He took Ethan’s legs and put them over his shoulders, not only giving the other’s arms a break but creating an even deeper angle that made Mark groan. 

Ethan on the other hand was sobbing, his eyes full of tears. Mark hitting his prostate with every thrust, pushing him closer to his climax.

“M-Mark, s-so close.” 

His voice was so shaky it was barely audible, feeling Mark speed up let him know he did hear it though. 

“Me too.” 

Mark leant forward to wrap his fingers around Ethan’s throat, squeezing in pulses. Ethan’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, mouth slack with non-stop moans coming out. Well more like squeaks, only properly moaning when Mark released his grip slightly - before squeezing once more. 

He opened his eyes to see Mark, covered in sweat with his arm muscles tense from choking him. It only pushed him closer to the edge. Ethan felt Mark pull out all the way before slamming straight back in, his own cock pulsing. 

“You close? Hm?” 

The obscene sound of their skin slapping still ringing throughout the room, Ethan could only nod desperately. Mark was close himself, the noises fleeing Ethan’s mouth, how warm and tight he was. God damn. 

“M-Mark, please c-choke me.” 

Mark groaned at his words, wondering to himself how he got this lucky before wrapping his fingers around his neck once more and squeezing. The choked sounds coming from him once again had Mark throbbing inside him, Ethan’s eyes, that were rolled back into his head, were also adding to his pleasure. 

“Want me to cum inside you? Hm? Fill you up?”

Mark leant forward, squeezing hard and restricting all air flow before biting Ethan’s neck. 

That was all it took, Ethan was cumming hard all over his own chest and clenching around the other as tears slid down his cheeks. His orgasm hitting him like a truck, the euphoric mix of pain, pleasure and not being able to breathe. 

“Good fucking boy.” 

Was all Mark managed before cumming hard and deep into Ethan’s warm heat, he growled against his neck. 

The other whined at the sensation of being filled. Mark fucked them both through their mind-blowing orgasms before pulling out, their heavy breathing the only sound in the room except for the tv. 

Ethan couldn’t help the whimper he let out at the feeling of Mark’s cum dripping out of his hole.

“So much of a whore that you came untouched. Didn’t even need me to touch your dick, just needed my cock in your ass.” 

Ethan let out a shaky breath at his words. 

“Fuck.” Mark chuckled, collapsing onto the bed and lacing hands with the other. 

Ethan smiled at the gesture, squeezing Mark’s hand. They laid together in silence for a couple minutes, not an awkward one though but a comfortable one. 

The first one to speak was Mark.  
“You’re fucked. No way they aren’t gonna notice those.” Pointing to the hickies on Ethan’s neck, he just giggled. 

“They know I’ve had a crush on you for ages now, they’ll either just ignore it or know I got lucky.” 

Mark looked at him with a fond smile on his face. 

“More like you got owned.” Mark mumbled before placing a soft kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush. 

Then he got up, walking over to the bathroom.

“What are you doi-“ 

Mark came back with a towel, grinning as he cleaned up the cum on Ethan’s chest and down his thighs. 

“Dumb question but you wanna be my boyfriend?” 

Ethan gigged again, smiling softly and nodding. 

“Of course, that wasn’t enough of a ‘yes’ for you.” It was now Mark’s turn to chuckle. 

After cleaning him up and turning off the light (choosing to ignore all the clothes on the floor), Mark dropped onto the bed. 

Immediately cuddling Ethan, loving the warmth. Already the two were starting to fall asleep, absolutely exhausted after what they just did. 

“Hey, Ethan?” Mark looked at him.

“Yeah?”

“I love you, have for a long time.” Ethan blushed again, feeling warm inside.

“I love you too and you know I have too.” Mark held him closer, kissing his lips softly and lovingly. 

Their eyes dropping, starting to drift off to sleep. Until Mark nudged him. 

“Ethan?”

“Yeah?”

“Next time I want you in that hoodie and nothing else.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it was awful lol. and once again, no disrespect to the real people, these are just characters :3 but i hope you enjoyed it! (i personally think we need more top/dom mark so i just thought 'fuck it' and wrote it myself lmao). also i can feel it, i'm going to hell for this one. i spent way too much time writing this, i shouldn't be allowed to have this much free time on my hands lol. anyway, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
